Aquatic Wrestling
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: James wants to go to the pool after hours. Kendall does NOT. At least not at first. For Love and Heartz! Smut


**This is a oneshot I wrote for Love and Heartz, my fabulous Kames buddy! Sé asked for pool sex, I gave her pool sex XD hope you guys like it!**

"Are you sure about this, Jamie?" Kendall checked one more time. He was nervous, admittedly. Nervous about getting caught.

"_Yes_, Kendall," James sighed for the third time. "Put your trunks on, this is gonna be awesome!"

Kendall reluctantly changed into his swimming trunks and a t-shirt, grabbing a towel. Kendall was all for crazy schemes and such, but this time he wasn't so sure. For one thing, if they got caught in the pool after hours, Bitters would KILL them. And that was only if they were swimming! Kendall knew damn well James had other things on his mind, and if the cranky hotel manager caught them in his precious pool doing any of that . . . oh dear God, it didn't bear thinking about. And anyway, what if they both caught bad colds? Then there would be the wrath of Gustavo to face! Everything about this just screamed, "BAD PLAN!" in Kendall's mind.

"Come on, babe," James grinned, taking his hand and leading him out of their room. "Trust me, you'll enjoy this."

They walked down the hallway and took the elevator down to the pool. Kendall followed James out begrudgingly, dumping his towel on a lounger, James doing the same. Then James peeled his shirt off, smiling when he noticed Kendall staring at his abs. They never failed to get his attention. Kendall then took off his too, leaving it with the towels. They went and stood at the edge of the pool, Kendall being EXTREMELY reluctant to get in.

It looked fucking freezing.

"Why don't you go in first?" Kendall suggested with a cheesy smile.

"Are you afraid, Kendall?" James asked in a mocking voice, a hand on Kendall's waist.

"No," Kendall scoffed, looking at the water. "It just looks kind of cold is all . . ."

James's hands moved to grip Kendall's hips tightly, the brunette's smirk now so wide it made Kendall nervous. "Do you want me to help you in?"

Then just like that, he lifted Kendall up and threw him straight into the pool with a cackle.

"James—!"

Kendall's yell was cut off as he sunk down under the surface, before kicking around widely and standing up, coughing and spluttering as he glared up at James. "Is it as cold as you thought? James asked with a chuckle.

"Why don't you come in and see?" Kendall growled, trying to sound menacing even though he was trying not to laugh. He couldn't stay mad at James. His mind just didn't work that way.

James grinned and sat down at the edge, ready to slide in. Only Kendall darted forward and grabbed his ankles yanking him down into the water.

"Kendall!" James yelled indignantly when he popped back up. "My hair is destroyed! All this . . . _chlorine_ . . ."

Kendall just stuck his tongue out at him. But then a second or two later he realised that was a mistake.

James dived at him, but Kendall leaped out of the way and started paddling away—well, more like running in slow motion and splashing water back at James in hope it would deter him.

It didn't. Kendall suddenly felt a massive weight on his back and squealed, stumbling onto his knees and under the water. He flailed around blindly until James got off him and he was able to jump back up, gasping for breath. "James, I don't enjoy that!"

"Never said you do," James replied with a shrug.

Kendall sighed, turning around and walking towards the edge of the pool. Well, walking in slow motion. Stupid water.

"Babe, where are you going?"

"I'm getting out. This isn't fun, and the pool is—"

Kendall gasped when he felt James grip his hips tightly and pulling him flush against his body. "James," Kendall whined, squirming against him. "The pool is cold."

No answer.

"_Jaaames_," Kendall groaned, squirming and trying to wiggle his hips out of James's grasp. Then he heard the brunette's breath catching in his throat.

Kendall stopped, frowning. And then he gave another little experimental swivel of is hips, this time definitely hearing a muffled groan. He grinned. Horny bastard.

"Oh, what's this?" Kendall asked innocently, lighting rubbing his ass off James's crotch, where he could definitely feel a certain something hardening and prodding up against him. "Is someone a little happy to see me?"

James gave a low moan, suddenly spinning Kendall around to face him before grabbing his hips and pulling him in for a kiss. Kendall let out a gasp at the sudden forceful attitude his boyfriend had, while James just used this opportunity to slide his tongue into Kendall's mouth. James ran his tongue up over the roof of Kendall's mouth, before sliding it along Kendall's and urging him along. Kendall did what he wanted and slid his own tongue forward into James's mouth, only to have James close this swollen lips around Kendall's tongue and start sucking on it. Kendall moaned, hands moving around James's shoulders. James pulled back and nipped on Kendall's bottom lip, causing the blonde's nails to dig into his shoulders harshly, leaving little scratches along his skin.

James gasped, pulling back from the kiss. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" Kendall asked worriedly. "I didn't mean—"

"Babe, don't worry," James said softly, smirking as he pressed his lips to Kendall's throat and began to suck lightly on the flushed skin.

Kendall felt like slapping himself in the face when he let out a needy whine, fingernails dragging across James's shoulders again. He hated it when James made him like this, like a begging, helpless little puppy.

Then again, he sort of loved it too, so it wasn't really a problem.

James pulled back and suddenly shoved Kendall backwards in the water, the blonde wincing as his back slammed off the pool wall. "Ow, James . . ."

"Hush," James snarled, grabbing Kendall by his left hip and forcefully turning him so he was leaning over the wall against the poolside tiles, his entire backside exposed to James. "Don't speak."

Kendall sealed his lips shut, loving the dominant tone in the brunette's now husky voice.

He felt James's hands firmly tugging on his swimming trunks, tugging them down so the curve of his ass was exposed, before running one hand slowly over it, squeezing one of his cheeks. Kendall bit his lip hard, folding his arms on the ground by the pool, resting his face on them and trying not to moan too loudly.

"God, babe, I love your ass," James growled, smirking against the back of Kendall's neck and pressing light kisses over his shoulders as his hands pushed the shorts down past his knees. Kendall obediently stepped out of them, completely silent. "It's got a great shape, you know, I'm surprised half the male population of Palmwoods hasn't tried to get with this ass."

"You probably scared them all away," Kendall replied with a laugh, gasping at the end of his sentence as James squeezed his cheeks again. And every word of that was true. James tended to get a little possessive sometimes. Or all the time. Whatever. Kendall didn't mind much, if he was being totally honest. It kind of made him feel like James really wanted him, when he saw the brunette making 'Come any closer and I'll cut your dick off' eyes at any guy who flirted with him. It made him feel special.

He liked to feel special.

Kendall squeaked as he felt something pushing up against his ass, but it was small and he knew it was James's finger. He moaned low in his throat when he felt James push his finger in, up to the knuckle and less it there for a moment or two. "Relax, baby," James murmured against Kendall's neck, his tongue darting out and licking the lobe of his ear before he added, "I've got you."

"Nngh," was all Kendall could choke out as he firmly kept his mouth shut. He was digging his nails into his own arms now as James's finger slid almost fully out before he pushed it back in, repeating the action at an agonisingly slow pace. "Ugghh-_nnggh_ . . ."

"Kendall," James chuckled, pushing his finger right up again before adding a second. "I said not to speak. Never said you couldn't moan."

Then his fingers tapped off Kendall's prostate, a spot they'd learned the location of from many past experiences.

Kendall squealed, throwing his head back against James's shoulder and giving another moan as James began thrusting his fingers in and out. A third finger slid in then, and Kendall winced a little that time because, well, _it hurt_. But then James was bringing a hand around and cupping Kendall's cheek, guiding him to turn his head to the side and meet James's waiting mouth. James kissed Kendall hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue right down his throat to distract him as his fingers did similar work in his ass.

Then James was pulling the fingers out and breaking the kiss and _fuck_, Kendall was desperate now as he groaned in displeasure and chose to roll his hips back against James's clothed erection, moaning when he felt it rubbing between his cheeks and against his stretched hole.

"You're such a cock slut," James chuckled, moving his hands to Kendall's hips to push him forward and keep him there, smirking as he watched Kendall whimper in desperation and try to squirm out of his grip so he could grind back against James again. He needed it bad, what else could he say?

James just had that effect on him.

"Turn around and face me, baby," James growled in Kendall's ear as he let go of his hips, nipping on the lobe just a little so he could hear Kendall whine. "I wanna look at you when I fuck you. Wanna see your face when I push my cock into your tight little ass . . ."

"Nggh, James," Kendall whined, grinding his ass back against James's erection again. "_Please_."

"Turn around, Kendall," James ordered, stepping back to give him room.

Kendall did as he asked, turning to face James. His eyes were dark with lust and wide with that almost frightened look he got whenever James went all dominant on him like this. James fucking loved that look. "I love it when you look at me like that, babe. It's so hot."

"Like what?" Kendall asked softly, breath hitching in his throat as James's lips attached to his pulse point. "Oohhhh . . ."

"Like when you look terrified of me, but you'll do whatever the fuck I want because you're just such a submissive slut, aren't you?" James whispered against his neck, biting down before repeating, "Aren't you?"

"Y-yes, Jamie, I am! _Oh God_ . . ." Kendall gasped as James sucked on his neck, giving little licks in between.

James pulled back and reached for his own trunks, shoving them down and practically leaping out of them. He tossed them poolside with Kendall's shorts and moved forward, grinding his hips up against Kendall's, attacking his lips with little nips and licks, though it did little to lower the volume of his moans and grunts. And he wasn't even talking about Kendall here.

The blonde just turned him on so fucking much.

James reached a hand under the back of Kendall's thigh, gently hoisting his leg up around his waist. Kendall smiled and leaned back against the pool wall, lifting his arms up and spreading them along to grip the wall as he lifted his other leg up and wrapped it around James's waist to join the other. James's free hand moved to grip the back of his thigh and Kendall let his hands drop and move up to James's shoulders pulling him in for another kiss.

James moved one hand down to grip the base of his cock, guiding it up and pushing the head against Kendall's twitching hole. "Ready, baby?" he checked, moving his hand back to Kendall's thigh.

Kendall nodded eagerly, swivelling his hips a little, getting a pleasures moan out of James. James didn't wait a second longer, pushing the head of his cock inside Kendall with a groan. Fuck, no matter how many times he fucked Kendall, the blonde was still so tight. And so damn hot . . .

James felt Kendall's nails digging into his shoulders again as he bottomed out, the blonde giving the same needy little whine he always did at this point. "Jamie, move."

He didn't need to be told twice. James pushed his body right up against Kendall's, starting to rock his hips slowly. Kendall's head was thrown back, mouth gaping open, eyes half shut. James grinned as he watched him, before pulling out until only the tip of his dick rested inside and slammed back in, jabbing hard off Kendall's prostate. Kendall cried out, head falling forward to James's shoulder. "Oh God, J-James, _harder_!"

James was only too happy to comply.

He started out a faster rhythm, thrusting in and out of Kendall's hole with more force, hands moving up to tightly grip his hips. Kendall was making the most beautiful sounds right now, moans and gasps and little whimpers of what sounded suspiciously like his name. Kendall suddenly moved one hand up to James's neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss, his tongue licking along James's sloppily. James moaned happily, kissing Kendall back just as roughly, tongue sliding along over his lips.

Then one particularly hard jab to his sweet spot sent Kendall breaking away form the kiss, gasping as he moved his mouth to James's jaw, leaving wet kisses over it as he moved down his neck, groaning against James's skin as the brunette kept fucking him harder. Then James pushed Kendall back and moved his mouth down to his throat, sucking on the hickey he'd previously left there. Kendall moaned again, a higher one this time, and James knew he was close.

"Jamie . . ."

"Let go, Kenny . . . oh fuck, you're so tight—"

"Nnngh, James!" The broken cry spilled from Kendall's lips as he came hard, his seed shooting up over their stomachs. He didn't need to be touched, not even once.

Three more shallow thrusts and James came too, moaning against Kendall's neck. They stayed still for a second or two, breathing heavily. Then James slowly pulled out, hands moving up to gently hold Kendall's waist as the blonde dropped his legs. James smiled down at him, kissing him again, but slowly and innocently this time. He lifted Kendall up with ease, sitting him on the edge of the pool. "Wanna go back up? I don't want you catching a cold."

Kendall giggled but nodded, standing up as James hopped out of the pool after him. Kendall picked up their towels and handed James is, both of them drying off, but drying off their stomachs last and wiping the cum off as they did. They pulled their t-shirts and wet trunks on and left the pool, walking towards the elevator hand in hand. "I love you," James said suddenly, something he hadn't said through that entire tryst.

Kendall grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too."

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms, curled up under the covers on James's bed. And they both had colds.

But it was totally worth it.

**Lol, cheesy last line there! I really hope you liked this, Jaya! And I hope everyone else does too! Leave a review! And vote on my poll!**


End file.
